Sacrificio de amor
by qaroinlove
Summary: En el último vagón del expreso que va hacia Hogwarts una joven pelirroja hizo un gran sacrificio de amor y al mismo tiempo destrozo su corazón...


_**Sacrificio de amor**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>el trió de oro y así como la menor de los weasley y la soñadora Luna Lovegood son propiedad de la JKR y la historia es mía.

**Summary;** En el último vagón del expreso que va hacia Hogwarts una joven pelirroja hizo un gran sacrificio de amor y al mismo tiempo destrozo su corazón…

**Advertencia:** situado después de _"Las reliquias de la muerte" _un universo alterno donde la Ginny es buena y el Señor tenebroso ya esta derrotado y el trío de oro regresa a Hogwarts a su ultimo año y valiéndome el epilogo de la JKR… aahh y bastante ooc de los personajes.

**N/A: **Estoy basándome en las películas no en el libro y pues como no me gusto que Mione se quedara con Ron (si Jess, te di gusto Ron no es el mald... que bastantes chicas odian, aquí lo deje de… bueno, de algo pero no de malo) así que es un Harry/Mione, el primero y pues algún detallito que se me haya pasado se los agradeceré que me lo hagan saber y si terminan de leerlo me harán mucho muy feliz y un review salva a una inocente barra de chocolate de ser devorada por causa de depresión o ya en dado caso un crucio si no les gusto.

P.D: En memoria de Snape, Dobby y todos aquellos que la JKR mato injustamente a mi parecer… Rowling te odio…

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Caminaba a toda prisa una joven pelirroja por el pasillo de el expreso que los transportaba a lo que seria de nuevo su hogar por un año completo, en su rostro que aun conservaba unos cuantos rasgos de niña se le notaba preocupada y en realidad si lo estaba por que ya había obscurecido y faltaba poco para llegar al castillo y aun no encontraba a su novio y a su mejor amiga.

La chica buscaba por todos lados a su novio y preguntaba a quien se le atravesara en frente de ella si no lo habían visto, claro que todo el alumnado que viajaba en el expreso e incluso todo el mundo mágico sabia quien era su novio ¿Quién no conoce al gran Harry Potter? El-niño-que-vivió-dos-veces o el salvador del mundo mágico, aunque Harry se mostraba bastante agradecido por el cariño que le mostraban las personas al verlo, no le gustaba que le dijeran así, el corregía amablemente diciendo:

−Harry, solo llámenme Harry por favor- y esbozaba una cálida sonrisa.

Antes de llegar al último vagón se encontró a su hermano que se veía en su misma situación.

− Ronald ¿has visto a Harry? – preguntó la chica preocupadamente− lo he estado buscando y no lo encuentro.

−No Ginny, no lo he visto−negó el pelirrojo− también lo estaba buscando para que me ayudara a buscar a Mione es que necesito hablar con ella− finalizo el chico.

−Mmm… que te parece si ambos los buscamos−sugirió la pelirroja− así será mas fácil y rápido− sonrió ante su idea− ¿A donde te dirigías?.

−Al último vagón− le respondió a su hermano señalando al fondo del pasillo.

−Perfecto−sonrió− yo me dirigiré hacía allá−señalo al final del pasillo− y Ron tu irás al principio, el que los encuentre primero regresara en veinte minutos aquí ¿entendido?.

−Entendido− le respondió su hermano con una leve sonrisa y salió a prisa hacia el principio del expreso.

La pelirroja atravesó la puerta que separaba al ultimo vagón de todo el expreso y al entrar se sorprendió al ver a su novio y a su mejor amiga dormidos y abrazados y se les podía notar la paz que reflejaban ambos en sus rostros y al verlos así, se quedo observándoles y pensó que cualquiera que los hubiera visto así, pensaría que son un par de enamorados y no solo unos buenos amigos y eso le dolió por que la paz que reflejaba Harry dormido junto a Hermione no la mostraba junto a ella cuando estaba despierto, ni siquiera cuando le sonreía.

Ginny sabia muy en el fondo que Harry miraba a Hermione de una forma distinta a la de una mejor amiga, pero siendo despistado y falto de experiencia no sabia distinguir esa clase de sentimientos y ni que decir de Hermione, ella se la pasaba cuidando de todos y procurando que nada los dañase incluso dejando un poco de lado su propia felicidad o absorbiéndose en sus estudios o sus amados libros y dejando de lado al amor.

En el tiempo que estuvieron en guerra ambos eran un magnifico equipo, con solo mirarse sabían como debían actuar y que debían hacer y eso los unió aun mas, si eso es posible.

Y cuando esta termino lo primero que hizo Harry fue buscar a Hermione y asegurase que estuviera bien aunque inconscientemente lo hizo, a Ginny no le paso desapercibido que siendo ella su amada _novia_ ocupara el segundo lugar en el corazón y mente del ojiverde.

Y aunque Ron no lo noto en ese instante por tener la misma preocupación que el pelinegro, la cual era asegurase de que Hermione estuviera bien, si noto la angustia de la castaña al buscar al mejor amigo de ambos pero lo dejo pasar pensando que solo era preocupación de casi hermanos.

Y en esos instantes a Ginny le tranquilizo un poco el hecho que su hermano fuera bastante despistado en esos pequeños detalles, aunque ella siendo mujer si los notaba.

Por que sabia que su hermano Ron estaba enamorado de Hermione desde quinto año aunque Ron no se lo había confirmado, Ginny lo sabia por que lo había visto, quizás para las demás personas Ron seguía siendo el mismo, pero para la menor de los weasley's no pasaba desapercibida la actitud de su hermano.

No, él si había cambiado casi imperceptiblemente, pero lo había hecho, en la forma de verla, de hablarle incluso sus peleas habían aumentado pero ella sabia que era una forma de llamar la atención de la castaña, una atención que solo tenia Harry.

Pero también sabia que el no se atrevía a decirle nada por que tenia miedo a su rechazo, claro que Ron siendo un chico no se daba cuenta de los sentimientos de sus dos mejores amigos, aunque siendo un poco justa con su hermano ni siquiera ellos mismos se han dado cuenta… aun.

Aunque Ginny desde el principio sabia que Harry amaba a Hermione aunque él no lo tuviera en cuenta, decidió conquistarlo y tratar de enamorarlo de ella, pero no lo había logrado y verlos juntos en ese vagón le hizo recordar que la mayoría de las platicas, comentarios, opiniones valla todo lo que hablaba Harry era acerca de _su Mione._

Eso la hizo caer en cuenta que nunca lo lograría, por más que lo intentara Harry nunca se vería tan feliz y pleno a su lado, que cuando pasaba unos pequeños instantes junto a Hermione, como en este momento, por que a pesar de estar dormido tenia una sonrisa plasmada en su varonil rostro que demostraba paz y felicidad.

A la menor de los weasley's se le rompería el corazón con la decisión que iba a tomar. Pero ella de verdad amaba a Harry y vaya que quería a Hermione como una hermana, Ginny estaba consiente que no tenia nada que reclamarle a Hermione, por que siendo sincera con ella misma podría decirse que la que se metió entre Harry y Hermione era ella misma, así que enmendaría el error.

Llegando al colegio hablaría con Harry y terminarían su relación le inventaría cualquier excusa, claro tratando de no lastimarlo y tratando de conservar su amistad, además ayudaría al chico que amaba con el corazón y a su mejor amiga, casi hermana que vieran que lo que sienten el uno por el otro es mas que amistad y que realmente se aman el uno al otro.

Aunque en el proceso lastime a su hermano y por que no decirlo, también a ella misma por que por mas que sepa que es lo mejor para todos, esta decisión duele en el alma.

Tal vez en ese momento Ron no entenderá pero es mejor sufrir ahora un poco el desamor a un futuro no muy lejano tener una vida amargada, no necesitaba ser la maestra de adivinación para saber que si seguían así todos terminarían desdichados e incluso llegarían a odiarse.

Por que estaba segura que Harry estaría con ella, por que sentía en ellos a la familia que anhelaba empezando con los señores weasley, los padres que lo protegen y cuidan y pasando por todos los hermanos weasley's a los cuales amaba como si de verdad fueran sus hermanos de sangre.

Y ni que decir de Ron, el se quedaría con Hermione por que simplemente la chica no sabría como decirle que no y odiaría causarle un daño a su amigo pudiendo ella evitarlo y así ella se sacrificaría por la felicidad de él.

Así que la menor de los weasley les miro por ultima vez con el dolor marcado en sus cristalinos ojos a causa de las lagrimas retenidas, llegando al castillo ya tendrá tiempo de liberarlas, así que suspiro dolorosamente y susurro con voz quebrada un leve –te amo Harry, y esto lo hare por ti, por que te amo y espero que algún día comprendas mis razones− la pelirroja se dio media vuelta y salió del vagón con el corazón destrozado pero con la satisfacción de saber que ha hecho lo correcto.

- ¡Ginny!- oyó gritar a su hermano – no los he encontrado y ya mero llegamos a Hogwarts ¿los has encontrado tu?- finalizo el chico weasley esperando la respuesta de su pequeña hermana.

- Oh, vamos ron− le respondió a su hermano con falso desinterés e ignorando la pregunta- son Harry y Hermione de seguro andarán por ahí merodeando- esbozo una triste sonrisa que paso desapercibida para el pelirrojo.

- pero Ginny- replico el chico.

- pero Ginny nada- respondió la chica- además quiero ver a Luna, ¿sabes? Ella a cambiado mucho y se ha puesto muy hermosa− sonrió ante la idea de poder tener a Luna Lovegood como cuñada y empezó a idear un plan para unirlos y así su hermano no sufriera tanto- y creo que le gustas.

Ante esto el chico se sorprendió pero no dijo nada y se dejo arrastrar por su pequeña hermana en busca de la rubia, sabia que algo le pasaba a su hermana pero no sabia que y también que le implicaba a él, pero le resto importancia y ambos se alejaron del ultimo vagón, donde una joven pelirroja hizo un gran sacrificio de amor que tal vez nunca nadie sabrá acerca de ello y al mismo tiempo destrozo su corazón y donde también dejaron a un par de ciegos enamorados de los cuales la pelirroja se encargaría mas adelante de abrirles los ojos a ambos.

* * *

><p>Amm no se como quedo pero me gusto, y la inspiración no se como llego jeje además este shot al principio iba a ser un drabble pero pues me emocione escribiendo y salió así, solo lo que se, es que Ginny encontró a Mione y a Harry dormidos en el ultimo vagón y se dio cuenta que nunca podría tener al Harry feliz que siempre acompanaba a Hermione, asi que decidio dejarles el camino libre sacrificando el amor de ella por Harry y asi mismo ayudarle a ver el amor que ellos dos sienten.<p>

_Con cariño_

_Qaro in __love__._


End file.
